the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Illumination films
This is a list of films from Illumination (formerly known as Illumination Entertainment), an American film and animation studio based in Santa Monica, California, United States. As of , Illumination has released 9 feature films, which were all released under the Universal Pictures banner. The company produced its first feature-length film, Despicable Me, in 2010. Their second production, Hop, was released in 2011, their third production The Lorax was released in 2012, followed by their first sequel, Despicable Me 2, in 2013. The spin-off film, Minions, was released in 2015. Illumination had two releases in a single year once: The Secret Life of Pets and Sing in 2016. Their upcoming slate of films includes The Secret Life of Pets 2, Minions: The Rise of Gru and Sing 2, two more untitled films set to be released in 2022, an animated Mario film set to be released in 2022, and another untitled film set for release in 2023. Films Released } | Sergio Pablos | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | Chris Meledandri, John Cohen & Janet Healy | Sergio Pablos & Nina Rappaport | Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland & Gregory Perler | Heitor Pereira & Pharrell Williams |- |2 | Hop | April 1, 2011 | Tim Hill | | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio & Brian Lynch | Chris Meledandri & Michele Imperato Stabile | John Cohen | Peter S. Elliot & Gregory Perler | Christopher Lennertz |- | 3 | Dr. Seuss' The Lorax | March 2, 2012 | Chris Renaud | Kyle Balda | Dr. Seuss Based on the book The Lorax | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | rowspan="7" | Chris Meledandri & Janet Healy | Audrey Geisel, Ken Daurio & Cinco Paul | Ken Schretzmann, Claire Dodgson & Steven Liu | John Powell |- | 4 | Despicable Me 2 | July 3, 2013 | Pierre Coffin & Chris Renaud | | colspan="2" | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | |Gregory Perler |Heitor Pereira & Pharrell Williams |- | 5 | Minions | July 10, 2015 | Pierre Coffin & Kyle Balda | | colspan="2" | Brian Lynch | Chris Renaud | Claire Dodgson | Heitor Pereira |- | 6 | The Secret Life of Pets | July 8, 2016 | Chris Renaud | Yarrow Cheney | colspan="2" | Brian Lynch, Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | | Ken Schretzmann | Alexandre Desplat |- | 7 | Sing | December 21, 2016 | Garth Jennings | Christophe Lourdelet | colspan="2" | Garth Jennings | | Gregory Perler | Joby Talbot |- | 8 | Despicable Me 3 | June 30, 2017 | Pierre Coffin & Kyle Balda | Eric Guillon | colspan="2" | Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio | Chris Renaud | Claire Dodgson | Heitor Pereira & Pharrell Williams |- | 9 | Dr. Seuss' The Grinch | November 9, 2018 | Scott Mosier & Yarrow Cheney | | Dr. Seuss Based on the book How the Grinch Stole Christmas | Michael LeSieur & Tommy Swerdlow | Audrey Geisel, Latifa Ouaou & Chris Renaud | Chris Cartagena | Danny Elfman |- | 10 | The Secret Life of Pets 2 | June 7, 2019 | Chris Renaud | Jonathan del Val | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | Brian Lynch | rowspan="3" | Chris Meledandri & Janet Healy | Brett Hoffman | Tiffany Hillkurtz | Alexandre Desplat |} Upcoming After the release of Sing 2, three untitled projects are slated for July 1, 2022, December 21, 2022, and June 30, 2023. Other films in development also include Despicable Me 4 and an untitled Pharrell Williams animated film. Reception Critical and public reception Box office performance Academy Award wins and nominations See also *List of computer-animated films *List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features *List of DreamWorks Animation productions References External links * __FORCETOC__ Category:Filmographies Category:Lists of films by studio Category:American films by studio Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Lists